rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Slavery
'''The War of Slavery '''is a historic war which took place between 422 BS and 420 BS between the forces of the humans and the dwarves. Key Events A ship of 70 dwarves from Dragonbreath arrived in the Pacif continent with the quest of creating a new colony in the northern region. The dwarves found Rabar and Staguni and asked for supplies to colonize this new land. However the humans of Rabar and Staguni were shocked at these creatures, after close observation of the dwarves activities (mining and drinking) they believed that the dwarves would be useful to them. Beginning in 426 BS, the then Queen of Rabar arrested all 70 of the dwarves to be used in slavery. However, an adventurer who travelled the world told the dwarves of Dragonbreath of these events. Horrified at how they would treat the dwarves, the dwarf lords decided on war against the humans. On a vast ship, 10,000 dwarves made their way to the Pacif continent to strike the cities, this would be a repeated event occuring three times. Battle of the Amook River By the third ship came carrying 10,000 dwarves, the humans knew the dwarves plan of attack. They sent out three small ships and one large ship down the River Amook which lead directly to the Rabarian Sea and the main passageway of the dwarvish ships. The boat hid near the rocks and waited for the ship to come up the river. At about 1:32am, the dwarf ship slowly made its way up the river and to a small clearing. Without any warning, the large ship sent out four cannon balls, two missed the ship whilst the other two caused mass damage. The captain of the dwarf ship, commanded all dwarves to leap overboard, a suicidal move considering dwarves cannot swim. Over 8,230 dwarves threw themselves overboard, all of them drowned. As for the remaining dwarves on the ship, they fought when the three small ships attacked the ship. However it was the fifth and final cannonball which sealed the fate of the remaining dwarves. Over 10,000 dwarves were killed in what is known as the "most brutal attack by all dwarves." March of the Dwarf King Near the end of the war, the dwarf king Dórs IV made a march along with 5,000 dwarves to head for Staguni. According to one of the men, the horns sounded as over 17,000 dwarves attacked the southern gates of the city, before battering the gate down with their hammers. During the battle, King Dórs IV sadly died from an arrow to the neck. His cousin, Asmar IV, continued to the march and became king of Dragonbreath after the battle. The battle ended when the men of Staguni surrendered and the War of Slavery was won by the dwarves. Over 32,000 of the dwarves that were slaves were freed however 260 were killed as a result of the war by their masters. End of the War When the war was over in 420 BS, the dwarves joined with The Alliance and therefor becoming the last of the races to be a part of it. Category:Dwarves Category:War